


Learning to Relax

by sammyphoenix



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus needs to learn to relax. Wheeljack wants to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! Transformers belong to Hasbro.

It was difficult for Ultra Magnus to adjust to the way Prime ran things at this base. Prime had often been a very laid back commander, but things were practically casual between all the members of this group. It was obvious that the mechs had split off into pairs to help ease the stress of one another. Bumblebee had gotten close with Smokescreen, they often returned from racing a bit more out of breath and touchy then they should have. He had noticed that Prime and Ratchet spent many late nights together after the younger bots had gone to recharge. He also noticed that the large Bulkhead and been spending many nights in the room of the tiny two-wheeler, Arcee. Everybot around him here was paired off. It was strange to him, after being apart of large militias, where each bot looked after himself, and then, being separated from any other mech for several vorns, to suddenly feel a desire for the company of another mech. 

 

Ultra Magnus turned off the water to the makeshift wash rack. The water and car soap made his plates itch. It was nothing like the cleaner the military ships had. He made his way through the steam filled room to a bench that sat through the middle of the room. Sitting down he pulled a jar of salve that Ratchet had given him after a battle with the Decepticons from his subspace. It was suppose to help with any stiffness he may encounter after the battles and the inability to properly clean his joints afterwards. He was stiff. The 'Cons were still as relentless as ever and the dry Earth soil easily made it’s way deep in the crevices of his body, grinding itself against sensitive wiring causing massively more pain than some of his battle injuries. Especially in his back. Every spinal strut often groaned with pain after a battle. He had been hesitant to try the salve however, already knowing he wouldn't be able to get at every ache on his own.

 

The door to the wash rack slid open. Wheeljack, strut in, giving a small nod to the hunched bot before turning the hot water back on and beginning to lather up that horrid car cleaner. Ultra Magnus couldn't help but frown at the floor in between his feet. How was it that Wrecker, who had managed to get himself blown up three times during todays battle, was always so perky? Why did this planet not have the same effect on him as it did on Ultra Magnus? 

 

Still frowning Ultra Magnus dipped his fingers into the salve and reached behind him to try to reach his shoulder joint and relieve some of its pain. It was very awkward for Ultra Magnus. He already knew that his back joints were all but impossible for him to reach. No matter which hand he used on a single joint he couldn't get every area he needed. Defeated he took one last bit of the cream and began to massage his neck. At this point it was the only area of his back that he knew he could get to every bit of plating that needed attention. 

 

"You need some help with that?" the sudden closeness of Wheeljack's rough voice made Ultra Magnus' head snap up, popping the joints he had just managed to relaxed. "Heh, you sound like an old trash compactor." 

 

Ultra Magnus frowned further and narrowed his optics at the Wrecker. "Oh, excuse me. You sound like an old trash compactor, _sir_. Seriously, though," Wheeljack held out his hand, "let me help you with that. You looked like you were having a hard time with it." 

 

Ultra Magnus didn't feel like fighting with the Wrecker tonight. He was so worn from fighting, he was in so much grinding pain and he felt he could no longer hold himself straight enough to hold his authority. Reluctantly, he handed the jar over to Wheeljack's waiting hand. Smirking while taking the small vessel, Wheeljack stepped over the bench and positioned himself behind Ultra Magnus. He dipped his fingers into the goop and pulled out a good amount. Using his fingers not covered in the slick cream, he returned the lid to the jar and set it on the bench next to the other bot. He took in the sight of Ultra Magnus sitting in front of him while he spread the salve onto the palm of his other hand and vigorously rubbed his hands together. 

 

The usually regal bot sat slumped on the bench. Wheeljack had noticed that recently the commander had not been holding himself as straight and sure as he had when he first arrived several months ago. Actually, now that he really thought about it, the commander had been less likely to argue or scold him recently for his ‘reckless’ actions. Something wasn’t right with Ultra Magnus.

 

Satisfied with the distribution of the salve, Wheeljack slid his hands under the plates of Ultra Magnus’ shoulders and roughly pushed forward on the joints underneath. Both Ultra Magnus and his body moaned with the new pressure. The Wrecker wasn’t gentle with his administrations, he usually wasn’t, but in this case he really couldn’t be gentle. Not only were the joints tight in their sockets, but a lot of the nearby cables and wiring were also kinked up. The silver bot could also feel bits sand in some of smaller crevasses in the large shoulders.

 

“Geez, mech! You’re a mess under your plating. You need to learn how to relax more.” Wheeljack put a bit more weight onto the joints under his hands, leaning closer into the blue frame. Ultra Magnus seemed to be enjoying the pressure as he leaned back into every push.

 

“Relax? Never heard of it.” Ultra Magnus grunted as he leaned into Wheeljack’s hands.

 

Struck by the comment, Wheeljack stopped his movements. “You...you’ve never heard of relaxing? You’re joking, right?”

 

Ultra Magnus turned his head to look back at the awestruck Wrecker his eyes always narrow. “Do you know me as a bot to joke around? I’ve never heard of relaxing, doesn’t even sound like a word, I think I would have heard about it before.” He turned back around, pulling and rubbing at his face with his hands. “What is it anyways?” 

 

Wheeljack had pulled his hands out from under the large mechs plating, a wicked grin crossing his face, oh, he could have fun with this.


End file.
